


the Brilliant Idea

by tomlinbum



Series: pornstar adventures [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fingering, Implied Incest, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I fuck him, Harry?” George asks with big, wide eyes. Harry considers it, biting his lip, but nods in agreement none-the-less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Brilliant Idea

“So,” Nick starts, after both Harry and Louis have taken their seats in the big office, “I know neither of you like working with other people – but I was thinking you could work together with someone? I’ve just hired someone new – he’s cute, don’t worry – and I think you three boys would look excellent together. I’ve already gotten the main idea of the scene written out in my head, if you say yes.”

Louis looks over at Harry, taking in the confused look on his face.

“What does he look like?” Louis asks, wondering. Nick hadn’t mentioned hiring anyone new (Louis thinks he would know, considering he or Harry, being two out of the best pornstars on the site, are usually asked their opinion on someone new before they’re hired).

Nick smiles, “He looks a bit like Harry, actually. Except his hair isn’t as curly and he’s got more of a cute and innocent look on him.”

“Why would you want someone that looks like me?” Harry asked, a small frown on his face. Louis touches his hand softly, reassuring him that he hasn’t got anything to worry about. Harry’s going through the normal pornstar crisis – normally, the video views has to reach a certain number, considering what category you’re in, and Harry’s single video was supposed to get over 10,000 views, but lacked by a thousand, causing him to watch his back and strive to do better for the next time.

Nick laughs, “Well, after I interviewed him, - George, his name is – considering he looks quite a bit like you, Harry, I’ve come up with the brilliant idea of twincest. If both of you are interested, I’ll continue.”

Nick looks so hopeful, that neither of them really have the heart to say that they don’t quite like the idea (even though Louis quite likes the thought of being taken over by two Harry’s, but it’s not like he’d admit that aloud).

They nod to Nick and he continues, “I was thinking – you could be Harry’s boyfriend in the film, and George is his twin. George has always kind of had a thing for you, so he makes a move on you, kissing you. You kiss back because you’ve always secretly kind of liked George too, or just because you bloody well feel like it. Harry enters the room and is furious, wanting to show George that you belong to him and him only, by fucking you in front of him. George gets insanely turned on and he slots himself in with you two. I haven’t thought of the whole thing yet and there are still some scenes that need tweaking, but I think this could be good for you two, George, and the whole studio.”

Louis gives his brain a bit of time to let all of the information settle in. He doesn’t think Harry would be okay with the idea. Harry doesn’t like sharing, doesn’t like seeing someone else with Louis. When Harry has first started porn and they’d had that instant connection and started dating, Harry had tried to beat the shit out of some bloke that Louis was shooting with because he’d pulled Louis’s hair – even though it had been in the script.

Louis looks over to Harry, taking in his features, then looks back to Nick and says, “We’ll have to think about this, Nick. I’ll let you know once we’ve decided.”

———

The next day, they’ve decided to meet George in person and then decide whether or not it would be okay for them to have a threesome with him.

Nick smiles, big and bright like he does every time Louis and Harry are about to agree to a shoot, and nods, leaving the room to call up George.

When Nick comes back, he announces for them to take a seat, saying that George will be arriving shortly.

George arrives no later than thirty minutes later, walking in with a friendly smile on his face. Louis looks him up and down, taking a nice, hard look at the other bloke.

Nick was right; George does look a bit like Harry. He looks a bit like himself and Harry morphed together, if he’d completely honest. And he definitely does have that innocent look about him. Louis immediately likes him.

Louis looks to Harry, who is still looking at George. He looks a bit overwhelmed and like he’s having an internal battle with himself.

“Haz?” Louis asks, moving Harry’s attention from George to him. He then looks at George and smiles, “Give us a minute, yeah? We’ll be right back.”

They walk out of Nick’s office and into the hallway. Louis looks at Harry and smiles.

“He looks nice. Not too much of a threat to us and he does look innocent. And cute. He looks almost exactly like you.”

Harry frowns, “I think he’s okay – but. I dunno if I’d be able to control myself seeing him kiss you.”

Louis smiles, presses Harry against the wall behind them, pressing his hands stiff to Harry’s chest, “You haven’t got a thing to worry about, baby. You’re the only one I want.”

Harry smiles and leans forward, kissing Louis on the lips once, twice, three times, and then pushes Louis away, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“We can try it. It doesn’t hurt to try something new, yeah?” Harry says. Louis smiles.

——-

When they go back into Nick’s office and announce their decision, Nick’s eyes literally turn into money signs and George smiles so wide that it’s almost blinding.

“But,” Louis continues, because there is always a ‘but’ when it comes to him and Harry, “If there’s anything we’re uncomfortable with or if anything makes Harry want to hurt someone – we’ll stop. Or we’ll change something. I just don’t want this to feel like something we’ve got to do because George is a new guy and we’re always nice to the new ones, yeah?”

George nods, “No, no. I understand. If I do anything wrong or something that makes you feel uncomfortable, be sure to let me know. I don’t want to fuck anything up.”

Harry smiles, “I like him.”

———-

When they get a phone call from Nick, announcing that he’s tweaked all the tiny kinks in the script and has decided the final outcome, they’re buzzing with excitement. Nick tells them over the phone his new layout for the film and they both agree that it’s better than the first one. They agree to go in the next day to run a few of the scenes and get used to something so new for them.

Threesomes are nothing new to Louis, but threesomes with a very possessive Harry and someone who looks a quite a bit like Harry, is something new entirely (and something he’d never thought would ever happen).

They go to the studio the next day, greeting George and Nick and all the camera men and the rest of the crew, before deciding which is the best way to start. Once they’ve gotten the awkwardness (because of the fact that it is George’s first time doing porn and Harry’s first time having a threesome) done, they’re good to go and Nick starts filming.

———

“So,” Harry murmurs, “What’s your biggest sex fantasy?”

Louis laughs, “Why do you wanna know? Gonna make it come true for me?”

Harry smiles, pulling Louis into his lap, “Maybe. I’m just curious. Tell me.”

Louis bites his lip, looking everywhere but at Harry, “Well, I’ve uh. I’ve always wanted to have a threesome – with, um. With twins. I think it’d be quite hot, y’know?”

Harry’s eyes widen for a second and then his lips make a smug smirk, “And you’re just telling me this?”

Louis laughs, hides his face behind his hands, “It’s embarrassing!”

Harry laughs for a minute, and then gets serious, “I could make that happen, y’know? Could ask George if he wants to join us one day. I think it’d be hot too.”

Louis looks up, “Really? I thought you’d tell me it’d never happen or something. But you’d really give it a go? You don’t think it’d be weird?”

Harry shrugs, “It might be a bit awkward, yeah, but it’ll be good, yeah?”

Harry gets up, disappears from the room for a moment, leaving Louis to stare at the wall. When Harry comes back, he’s got George following close behind him.

“He agrees,” Harry says, smirking.

Louis blinks, “Really?”

George smiles and shrugs, “Yeah? I mean – Harry says you’d like it, yeah? It’s worth a go.”

How it starts is a bit awkward, all three of them filled with a furl of nerves deep in the pit of their stomachs, but once they’ve got a rhythm (George is kissing Louis’s neck while Harry bites and sucks at Louis’s lips, in a definite possessive manner) going, they’re okay.

George trails his hand down Louis’s chest, hesitantly, almost like he doesn’t want to over step any boundaries. Louis grabs George’s hand, helping his hand trail down his chest to where his trousers are bulging already.

Harry bites Louis’s lip extra hard, lapping over his lower lip with his tongue as if to apologize for being so rough. George pops open Louis’s trousers, pulling the zip down and pulling his trousers and pants over the round of his bum and down his legs.

“Can I fuck him, Harry?” George asks with big, wide eyes. Harry considers it, biting his lip, but nods in agreement none-the-less.

 When he notices Louis’s shocked expression, he whispers into his ear, “Gonna suck my cock while he fucks you, yeah, baby? Show him how good you are at sucking dick. Your pretty, pretty lips wrapped around my thick cock.”

Louis closes his eyes and moans, thinking about how much he loves sucking Harry off, loves the feel of Harry in his mouth, stretching him wide.

George grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and kissing him for the first time once the shirt is rid of Louis’s body. George’s lips aren’t as full as Harry’s, but his lips are wet and puffy from being bitten into and it’s  _hot_ – so hot.

Harry’s hands go up to tweak Louis’s nipples, right at the same time that George’s slide down to lightly brush his fingers over Louis’s hard cock. George’s hands are tentative, but firm, as they grip Louis’s dick and start to slowly stroke him. Louis isn’t sure whether he wants to focus on Harry’s fingers pinching and pulling at his nipples ( _just_  the way Louis bloody likes it too, fucking tease) or the way George is stroking at his cock.

Harry apparently can read his mind, noticing his struggle, and gets off of the bed, in search of lube. He goes to the side table and pulls a packet of lube and a condom from the drawer, putting the lube into George’s outstretched and waiting palm.

George halts with stroking Louis, ripping the packet open and drizzling half of the pack onto his fingers, getting them nice and wet so that he won’t have to worry about not having enough and having to stop and put more on. He looks up at Louis’s desperate face as Louis stretches his legs open, his arsehole on display. George licks his lips and gets to fingering Louis, can slip two into him right away without much prep.

Harry helps George with his trousers while George is too busy fingering Louis, pulling his trousers open and down along with his pants, and discarding them onto the ground. George pulls his fingers out of Louis long enough to allow Harry to get his shirt off and then his fingers are back into Louis, adding a third alongside the two.

Harry licks his lips and watches them, Louis making eye contact with his boyfriend and biting his lip in the way that he knows will make Harry absolutely crazy. Louis smiles smugly once he notices that Harry’s palming himself through his trousers.

Louis sticks a finger inside of the side of Harry’s trousers and smiles, “Take your kit off, yeah? Want your cock in my mouth.” He licks his lips after, just for show, and to make sure that Harry will be swift with taking his clothes off. Louis’s mouth is watering just from the thought of getting fucked and being able to suck Harry off at the same time. It makes him feel particularly slutty and he’s starting to find that he quite likes feeling like he is a slut – they’re slut.

Harry quickly rids his shirt, trousers, and pants, throwing them onto the floor with careless practice. George turns to watch Harry while he’s twisting his fingers roughly into Louis and Louis watches as they kiss. It’s odd watching Harry kiss someone that isn’t him – even odder that the person he’s kissing is his brother – but it’s fucking hot all the same. He can see their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths and wraps a hand around himself, not being able to control his sudden want.

George chooses that time to pull away and focus his attention back to Louis, slapping his hand away from his cock with a stern look. Louis thinks that if it were any other situation, he’d probably hit whoever it was that would have been the cause of him to have to stop from touching himself, but the fact that George is being so dominant, just turns Louis on even more.

“’m gonna fuck you now, yeah?” George says, making it sound like a question. But Louis knows it isn’t a question. It’s a command.

Louis moans, nodding his head frantically. His head is rubbing uncomfortably on the sheets from how frantic he’s nodding, and his hair probably looks a mess from the action, but he doesn’t quite give a single damn at the moment.

Harry knees his way over to where Louis’s head is, bending at an uncomfortable position to kiss Louis. The kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated, but it distracts Louis from being as needy as George takes his time with putting on a condom and applying more lube.

Once he’s done, he pats Louis’s arse and Louis pulls away from the kiss, looking up at George, confused.

“Want you on all fours, love,” George says, and it sounds so sweet, even though it’s such a dirty statement.

Louis groans, turning over until his bum is in the air and pointing towards George and his mouth is right near Harry’s cock, Harry propped up on his knees so that Louis doesn’t have to bend down to be able to have easy access to his cock.

George slowly slips the head of his cock in, inching his way into Louis and Louis could almost cry at how slow he’s going. He distracts himself from fucking his arse back onto George’s dick by sucking and licking at Harry’s cock, moaning at how he’s petting Louis’s hair and telling him how gorgeous he looks, taking George’s cock in his tight little arse and his cock in his beautiful tight mouth.

Louis tries to last longer than he suspects he will, gripping the base of his cock when George hits him just right and hard enough to cause his body to jolt and him to choke on Harry’s dick. George pounds into him from behind, his hands holding tightly to Louis’s hips – Louis is pretty sure that he’s going to have bruises from it (on any normal circumstances, he’d tell him to lighten his grip a bit, but Louis is being fucked too good to even care about anything other than George’s cock hitting his prostate and Harry’s cock stretching his mouth wide) – and Harry’s cock is fucking his mouth, almost going at the same speed as George’s hips. Louis’s mouth – and his bum, probably – is definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but he thinks that he’ll probably like the aftermath and the sore feeling.

Louis can tell when Harry’s about to come because his face scrunches up a bit and his mouth goes slack and his hips start to stutter, not worried about rhythm; more worried about coming.

When Harry comes, he pulls out of Louis’s mouth and jerks himself until he’s painting Louis’s face and chest with his come. Louis moans and then he’s done, tightening around George’s cock and his face falling in defeat onto the bed.

George pulls out of Louis’s arse, finishing himself on Louis’s fucked out hole and sighing with the relief of finally getting to come.

“Cut,” Nick says from the side and his voice sounds breathless and tight, maybe even sore.

Louis giggles, “I really need a shower now.”

George laughs, “Sorry – I um. I thought it’d be nice, y’know? ‘Cause you’ve got a nice bum and all.”

“That’s definitely true,” Harry says, leaning over Louis’s plaint body and lightly hitting his bum cheeks.

“Oi,” Louis says loudly, “Get away from me. Both of you. Bloody animals. I won’t be able to talk or walk correctly for a while now, Christ.”

“That’s definitely going to sell,” Nick says, “And if it doesn’t – my whole life has been a lie. That was probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, and I shoot porn on a daily basis.”

 


End file.
